Pirates
The Pirates are a semi-defunct organization that raided ships in the seas of LEGO Planet. A handful of former Pirates now work with the Dino Attack Team. History Origins Although its origins are unknown, LEGO Piracy existed as early as 1700. That year, a group of pirates attacked a merchant ship and searched for treasure at Skull Island in their ship, the Skull's Eye Schooner. However, they found no treasure at Skull Island, for it had already been taken by the Islanders. The Golden Age The Golden Age of LEGO Piracy began in 1989, when Captain Roger Redbeard began sailing the Tropical Sea in his ship, the Black Seas Barracuda. Many Pirates before him were quickly eliminated by Governor Broadside and the Imperial Soldiers. However, Captain Redbeard was surprisingly successful, and proved a frustration to the Imperial Soldiers. Other Pirates saw Captain Redbeard and his Black Seas Barracuda as inspiration and a hero, and while Governor Broadside was pulling his hair out over hunting Redbeard, the other Pirates began raiding the coastal settlements of the Tropical Sea and hunting for treasure. Piracy increased in popularity in the following years, to the point where Governor Broadside abandoned the Imperial Soldiers and joined the Imperial Guard instead to hunt them down better. Captain Ironhook discovered the secluded Enchanted Island, which was full of hidden treasure guarded by King Kahuka and the Islanders. For years, Captain Redbeard and Captain Ironhook ruled the seas, with Governor Broadside constantly trying to capture them and the other Pirates. The Skeleton Pirate War Captain Redbeard and his crew traveled to a small island called Bone Islet just off the coast of Enchanted Island. King Kahuka and Governor Broadside both followed the Pirates; the latter to capture them, and the former to warn them that there was cursed treasure on Bone Islet. However, Redbeard ignored Kahuka's warnings and his fellow Pirates held Broadside hostage. Indeed, the Pirates discovered a large pile of golden coins, goblets, crowns, plates, teeth, snitches, and more on Bone Islet. However, as soon as Captain Redbeard touched the gold, the Sea Devil rose from the depths of the sea, carrying with it a crew of undead Skeleton Pirates led by Captain Bonestrapp Bill. Knowing that being undead would give them advantages over anybody else, the Skeleton Pirates decided to conquer the Tropical Seas, killing any Pirates, Imperials, or Islands unlucky enough to get caught in their path. Captain Redbeard, Greybeard, Boatswain Will, Rummy, Blackjack Hawkins, Flashfork, Ironhook, Kahuka, and Broadside were the only ones who managed to escape Bone Islet. Realizing that the Skeleton Pirates posed a greater threat than each other, for the first time in history the Pirates, Imperials, and Islanders united to combat this new enemy. It was a difficult war. Despite having an alliance, the Pirates, Imperials, and Islanders often had trouble getting along, and often times strategies fell to pieces because of this. Luckily, even though the Skeleton Pirates could not be killed, they could be dismembered and thus rendered unable to fight. However, salvation came from an unlikely source: a massive Sea Serpent that the Skeleton Pirates kept in a coma. When the Sea Serpent awoke, it was a greater threat to the Pirates, and even worse it disturbed another deep-sea threat: the Kraken. However, when Captain Redbeard was able to get some of the Sea Serpent's blood on his cutlass, then wipe it on the Skeleton Pirates' cursed treasure, the curse was lifted and all the Skeleton Pirates were defeated. Once more, they were merely dead remains of Pirates lying deep beneath the sea, along with the once-more sunken Sea Devil. End of the Golden Age The Skeleton Pirate War was the first time the Pirates, Imperials, and Islanders united. However, shortly after the war ended, the three factions were fighting each other once more. Eventually the Imperial Armada stepped in to help the Imperial Guard, which spelled certain doom for the Pirates. Slowly but surely, the Imperial Guard and Imperial Armada captured and executed many of the Pirates, once more regaining control of the Tropical Sea. The Pirates were back in hiding, for the sea was no longer theirs. Piracy's popularity fell, and even Captain Redbeard himself would only be rarely seen again by the public after a Soccer Championship in 2002. The Silver Age In 2009, Captain Brickbeard sailed the seas with his crew aboard the Brickbeard's Bounty. Like Captain Redbeard, he was surprisingly successful, even forcing Governor Broadside to combine the Imperial Soldiers and Imperial Guard into the Royal Navy to have a large enough army to hope to take down Captain Redbeard. Captain Brickbeard also sparked a rivalry between pirates and ninjas, and the two groups often clashed over the course of the year. Unlike most pirate captains, Brickbeard formed an alliance with King Kahuka and his Islanders. Unfortunately, shortly before the Dino Attack, Captain Brickbeard was captured by Governor Broadside's Imperial Flagship, effectively ending the Silver Age of LEGO Piracy. Space Piracy Piracy was not exclusive to LEGO Planet. In the legendary expedition of Baron Typhonus and Doc Overbuild, they were guided by the notorious space pirate Hael Storm, who knew where to find the famous warrior Duke Exeter. Following the creation of the Maelstrom, Hael Storm became one of four founders of Nexus Force and created the Venture League faction for explorers and pirates across the universe. Captain Jack Knife is another famed space pirate who inherited the Black Seas Barracuda from Captain Redbeard. However, following a disaster, the Barracuda ran aground and was stuck in a tree, and Jack Knife's crew was forced to make camp there. Like Captain Brickbeard, Captain Knife had a rivalry with ninjas such as Numb Chuck. Dino Attack In 2010, Mutant Dinos appeared all over the LEGO Planet. Using Dr. Rex's teleport pads or sneaking aboard merchant ships, they also came to Pirates Forbidden Island, wrecking the Pirates' main headquarters. The Pirates were forced to retreat to Antarctica, like most of the LEGO Planet's population. Currently, they are still in the Refugee Facilities. However, due to their love for adventure and wish for freedom, some Pirates do not stay in Antarctica long before leaving to join the Dino Attack Team and fight the Mutant Dinos. These Pirates include Greybeard, Coral, Elizabeth, and Goldbeard. Headquarters The Pirates were headquartered on Pirates Forbidden Island until the Dino Attack occurred. Other Pirate islands on LEGO Planet include Rock Island Refuge, Skull Island, Shipwreck Island, and Shipwreck Hideout. After Captain Brickbeard formed an alliance with King Kahuka, Enchanted Island has also become a safe haven for Pirates. Pirates led by Captain Jack Knife have made camp in Gnarled Forest, while buccaneers working for Hael Storm reside in the Nexus Tower. Notable Pirates *Captain Roger Redbeard: A famous pirate captain. He was evacuated to Antarctica and later showed his support for stopping the riots. *Anton Gaston: A pirate who was actually an admiral and spy for the Royal Nations. *"Bad Luck" Beatrice: A female pirate who gained a notorious reputation and therefore was captured by Anton Gaston. She was sentenced to death by hanging. *Captain Click: A deceased pirate captain, now "living" as a skeleton on LEGO Island. *Coral: A defected Alpha Team agent who suffered from amnesia. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Goldbeard: A pirate who worked with Coral. He was killed while working with the Dino Attack Team. *Greybeard: An elderly pirate with a tragic past. He later joined Dino Attack Team. *Elizabeth Winsor: A former Imperial Soldier who defected to the pirates. She later worked with the Dino Attack Team. *John and Brian Blackheart: Famed pirate cousins who buried their treasure in Volcano Island. They were eventually captured and executed by the Royal Nations. Trivia *Pirates' role in Dino Attack RPG has mostly been the result of the death of the original Pirates RPG, which detailed the events of the Skeleton Pirate War. Category:LEGO Category:Organizations